So Damn Unpretty
by DarkDreamDistance
Summary: Quinn made sure she always did everything according to the way she planned it, but once she did something different and learned something about herself. FaBerry oneshot


I'm alive. It's been so long and I finally got around to working on a story,even though its a oneshot, and finished it. Now I normally don't do lesbian couples since i can't seem to find interest in them, but Rachel and Quinn are different. Well this was un-beta and it isnt probably good so tell me what you think and if anyone knows how to work Livejournal real good please email me and help me because I want to put my stories on livejournal and the glee communites i joined.

It's so good to be back and i will work on future stories.

* * *

><p><strong>I wish I could tie you up in my shoes<strong>

**Make you feel unpretty too**

**I was told I was beautiful**

**But what does that mean to you**

"Posters ready to be print. Check" A small box on a piece of paper was checked off as those words were spoken in a whisper. Words being written on a dry easer board echoed through the silent room.

"Pins ready to be handed out. Check" Said in a whisper as another box was checked off. A throat was being cleared and Mr. Schue walked forward to the class and stood beside Mrs. Philsbury who sat on a stool in the middle of the room.

"Alright everyone after yesterday's _meeting_" He said using air quotes and looked to Rachel who just looked down." I have this week's assignment." He said turning to face the board.

Born This Way was written on the board in black and everyone was whispering amongst themselves and to others. Everyone except Quinn who was less focused on the white board in front of her and more focused on the white paper sitting in her lap that read 'Steps To Prom Queen'.

Looking up she caught bits n pieces of the assignment and rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to worry this assignment or the way other people thought of the way they looked. She looked perfect in every way possible way and she had no worry about it.

This assignment started due to Rachel being clocked in the face by the blonds' clumsy boyfriend. Sometimes he stumbles on his own feet, but when he does it he looks so cute.

Quinn didn't know all that happened to the girl since she had t-shirts to make so she let Finn go and when he called her and told her all that was said she was surprised that Rachel would even think about changing herself.

She was always the one who talked about she was perfect no matter what and that any changes would affect her talents.

Quinn always liked that about the girl. She never let anyone get her down and she used all those slushy facials, mean comments and rude names to build herself up and make her stronger. All Quinn ever did was get even.

Quinn didn't hear Mr. Schue say it was time to go, the chairs scooting against the floor, the footsteps that left the room or the ones that stopped right in front of her. She did feel that someone was near her and when she looked up she was a bit surprised.

Rachel stood before her twiddling her thumbs and looking out of place. They haven't spoken since that day in the auditorium when she asked about Finn and the blonds' relationship and she admitted to them being together again.

"I seen you weren't paying attention during glee." She said as she shifted her body weight from one foot to the other.

Quinn raised an eyebrow." Yes I was distracted. Preparing for prom you know." She said as she tapped the paper sitting in her lap with her pen.

"O yes of course prom." She looked away and had a puzzled look on her face before a light blush crept across her face.

"Well I was just wondering if you would accompany me to the doctor today. You know that I was told about a nose job and how it could help my singing." Quinn simply nodded as she heard about it four different times yesterday.

"The doctor showed me several different noses and I didn't like any of them. Then he mentioned someone around school and I thought of you." Quinn didn't know why, but her face suddenly felt hot and she knew she was blushing by the way Rachel suddenly turned her head.

"Well I'm honored that you thought of me Rachel. I know that my perfection is thought of by many." Rachel face fell and Quinn felt like she should've taken that back.

"Yes well I was wondering if you would come with me today. You see I would like a nose like yours and the doctor would need to look at so would you come?"

Quinn didn't know how to answer. She had a million things to work on with prom around the corner. She had to score more votes, pick out Finns tux and her dress. She didn't have time to go out and play body matcher.

But she couldn't help herself."Yes I will come with you." Quinn didn't know where it came from, but seeing the smile on the brunettes face she felt a little bit happy.

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

**You can fix your nose if he says so**

**You can buy all the make-up that mac can make**

Rachel thought the visit to the doctor with Quinn went well. The doctor told her to come by tomorrow for her results and she would get to see what she would look like with Quinn's nose.

The thought gave her Goosebumps. She didn't think the older girl would be so willing to help her, but she was surprised when Quinn agreed. She was a little disappointed that she didn't try to convince her not to do it, but maybe not everyone agreed the same way about the nose job.

She couldn't say she was excited about the whole thing, but when the doctor said it could help her sing better then she would do anything. Even though her friends say she shouldn't change herself this was her decision and she was going through it

Looking at herself in the mirror that was in her locker she was happy that the bruises around her nose was starting to go away and she wouldn't need to keep the bandage on it for long.

She heard a nose and turned around to see a group of kids grouped around the announcement board and she seen a blond girl rip a poster off the board.

When the paper hit the ground and the girl turned around she gasped as it was Quinn who looked scared. The older girl started running and ran past Rachel who caught a glimpse of her face. She looked like she was crying about something.

The bell rang and when it did Rachel grabbed her books, walked over to the board and bent down to retrieve the poster. Examining it she was surprised at the girl on it.

She knew it was a younger looking Quinn with a few things that were different, but she wondered why she looked so scared about it when she ran past her.

She tucked the poster in her books when the late bell rang and left for class. She wanted to know why the blond would change almost everything about her.

**But if you can't look inside you**

**Find out who am I to**

**Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**

Quinn thought her life was going to end. She thought she got her dad to get rid of any evidence of her transfer, any photos of her life before high school anything that would ruin her life.

But when she walked down the halls everyone didn't laugh at her they acted like the picture was nothing to worry about. It even got her votes for prom queen.

She should be worried that no one paid any attention to her about it, but for once she could let it slide.

She walked into the choir room to use the t-shirt press to make her shirt and stopped when she seen a confused Rachel messing with the machine.

She had a few messed up shirts on the ground and was dealing with one that had letters scrambled all over the shirt.

Quinn couldn't help but think this was funny as she walked over and giggled when the smaller girl jumped at her presence.

"O Quinn I didn't hear you come in." The younger girls' fingers were red from burning herself with the press." This thing is harder to work then I thought." She said as she took the shirt out.

Quinn couldn't make out what it said." It says 'Too Talented' but its way to long to fit on this tiny shirt." Rachel said throwing it on the pile with the rest.

"I thought the assignment was to put a word that described something about you that you were born with but want to change?" The blond said as he put her shirt on the press and went through the black letters.

"Well there isn't anything I would change about myself since I find myself perfect, but you all seem to hate me because of my talent." Rachel said throwing away the shirt that was ruined.

Quinn rolled her eyes."We don't hate your because of your talent. We find you annoying because you brag about your talent nonstop and aren't you getting a nose job?" Quinn said looking up at her healing nose.

"Well I'm changing it because the doctor said it would help my singing improve and not because I'm ashamed of it, but after what Santana said about it I would think about changing it. Also I did research about it and it will make me a much better singer." She said as she rubbed the area around her nose.

"Well ether way you're changing something about you that you were born with."Quinn said as he got the first part of her word on her shirt and started on the second.

"You're one to talk, Lucy." Quinn felt like time stopped when she heard that name. The air felt thinner almost not breathable. She looked up at Rachel who was pulling out a folded up paper from her pocket.

Looking at the poster Quinn almost said that wasn't her, but anyone could clearly tell that it was. She didn't do much of a change to her appearance except her nose, hair and weight.

"Lucy was a scared girl who got picked on by older kids in middle school. She was scared and she changed almost everything about herself just to fit in and make friends. She stopped being Lucy and started being Quinn."

The blond couldn't look the other girl in the face as it felt like karma was working right now. The popular girl not being so different from the unpopular girl.

"This girl right here she was probably a funny, beautiful and caring person. Now she is a cold hearted, manipulative girl who is hiding who she really is because of what people said." Rachel held the poster in her hand and when she looked up Quinn was looking at her.

"You sound like you know her." Quinn took the poster from the other girl and took a good look at her old self. "I feel like I know her."

They both smiled at each other and broke out into giggles." I hear Puck has a plan to change your mind about the nose job?" Quinn said as she started back on her shirt.

"O yes that." Rachel said as he sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know he will probably say something real sweet and caring and then try to get into your pants."

"Do not worry as I will be ready with a sturdy no if he tries." They both broke out into laughter again as other glee members walked into the room with white shirts.

**My outsides look cool**

**My insides are blue**

**Every time I think I'm through**

**It's because of you**

Today was the day for Rachel. The doctor told her to come by after school and she would give him her answer about the nose job. She was nervous, excited and scared all in one. Puck had worked with Kurt to try and change her mind about it, but it didn't work. It only fueled her desire to get it done.

No one else tried to convince her not to do it. Everyone seemed to have left her alone about it and she was happy to have a peaceful mind about the situation.

Talking with Quinn about her changing herself had also helped her want to get it done. If what Quinn did helped her become the person she is today and Rachel would give anything for that.

"Rachel." The girl turned around to the call of her name and looked to see Quinn running up to her wearing her glee shirt.

"Hello Quinn can I help you?" Rachel asked.

"I was wondering what Puck's plan was? I heard him and Kurt thought of it." Rachel nodded." Yes they both tried to change my mind, but it didn't work. I'm going through with this and I doubt there is nothing that will change my mind."

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. Sitting down on a bench she signaled for Rachel to sit as well.

"What is the real reason you want to do this because I know it has nothing to do with improving your talent. I Googled it and it doesn't change much about your voice."

There was silence and Quinn wondered if the other girl forgot how to speak.

"I'm doing it in hope that it will make my life easier like it did with yours." Rachel said looking up at the older girl.

Quinn blinked a few times and broke out into giggles as Rachel sat there looking confused." I figured it has something to do with me. You're only copying me."

"I am not copying you only your methods of changing yourself. While you change yourself because of status I change myself because of improvement in my singing."

"And that is no different in why I changed myself. Our reasons are one in the same."

Rachel stopped talking as it would be pointless argument. It was quite and nether moved or looked at each other.

"But I can say you are braver then I'll ever be Rachel. To go this long with all the teasing, name calling and bullying." Quinn said finally as she looked over to the smaller girl." I was scared of whom I was and I gave up and changed. I became this person I am now because of what others thought of me and it only helped me become just like all the bullies I dealt with."

"What are you trying to say?" Rachel said as she looked at the girl who looked on the verge of crying.

Quinn wiped her face and put both hands on the other girls shoulder." I'm saying don't change who you are because this person you are now I've grown close to as a friend and I wouldn't want you to be any different then you are now. You're a strong person Rachel don't use weak tactics to become someone you're not."

Rachel felt a tear fall down her face as she wiped it away and put a smile on her face. She scooted closer and hugged the blond girl who was shocked by the embrace, but returned the smile and rubbed her back.

"Please don't change Rachel." Quinn said as she smiled."I won't. I promise Quinn."

**I feel pretty**

**Oh so pretty**

**I feel pretty and witty and bright**

**And I pity**

**Any girl who isn't me tonight**


End file.
